


Did you think a Serpent wouldn’t be into ice skating?

by youwishpreppy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy
Summary: A prompt for the Mini Reindeer Games: Can you do a prompt about Joavin being all fluffy with pet names while ice skating on Christmas Day?





	Did you think a Serpent wouldn’t be into ice skating?

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt for the Mini Reindeer Games: Can you do a prompt about Joavin being all fluffy with pet names while ice skating on Christmas Day?

Kevin was surprised when Joaquin texted him and asked him to come to Crystal Lake and bring ice skates. He definitely hadn’t expected his boyfriend to be the ice skating type. But he suspected that Joaquin wanted to do something sweet for him, and since Kevin had mentioned just a few days ago that he loved ice skating, Joaquin had probably decided to give it a try.  
  
Kevin smiled all the way to Crystal Lake. Joaquin made him happy like he had never been before in his life. Christmas time had always been Kevin’s favorite time of the year, and this year Joaquin made it even more special for him.  
  
He arrived at the lake and Joaquin was already waiting for him, a pair of ice skates thrown over his shoulder leaning against a fence and smiling at Kevin.  
  
“Hey, cutie.”  
  
Kevin’s heart skipped a beat as he heard the pet name. It always made him giddy when Joaquin called him something sweet. He quickly closed the distance between them and greeted Joaquin with a slow, soft kiss.  
  
“Hey, darling, ready to go on the lake?”  
  
Joaquin grinned and nodded. They sat down on a bench and put on their ice skates, and only seconds later they were on the ice, and Joaquin grabbed Kevin’s hand and pulled him along. Kevin squealed lightly but quickly followed his boyfriend for the first round across the lake.  
  
Kevin couldn’t help but stare in wonder at Joaquin, who seemed to be a practiced ice skater.  
  
“Where did you learn to ice skate like that, babe?”  
  
“What? Did you think a Serpent wouldn’t be into ice skating? Oh Preppy! We used to do that all the time when we were younger. Toni, Fangs, Sweet Pea and me. As kids, we got old pairs of ice skates for the Christmas charity thing the Serpents do, and after that day you could find us out here all the time.”  
  
“Wow, no I definitely didn’t expect that. You mean, Sweet Pea was ice skating too?”  
  
“Yeah, he was the best of us! There was a time during which he wanted to become a professional ice dancer!”  
  
Kevin shook his head in amazement. His boyfriend still managed to surprise him with his stories about life as a Serpent. He was still imagining a younger Sweet Pea ice dancing when Joaquin tugged on Kevin’s hand and made him do a little pirouette, which ended in Kevin bumping into Joaquin and almost sending them to the ground.  
  
They both chuckled and steadied each other and decided to go a bit slower. Joaquin wrapped his arms around Kevin’s waist and pulled him closer, looking deeply into his eyes.  
  
“I missed this year’s Homecoming, and I am very sorry that I wasn’t here to ask you for a dance. But maybe we can make up for that today. May I have this dance, Preppy?”  
  
Joaquin was smiling at him, his blue eyes a bright pop of color in the white landscape surrounding them. Some little snowflakes had landed on his hair, making it sparkle slightly in the sunshine. He looked breathtakingly beautiful. And the look he gave Kevin was so full of affection and love that Kevin felt warm despite the chilly air.  
  
It was one of the things Kevin found the most amazing about Joaquin. He was that cool, tough Serpent on the one hand, but at the same time this sweet and romantic boy, who did everything he could to make Kevin happy.  
  
Kevin bit his lip and nodded, linking his hands behind Joaquin’s neck. It really was like their Homecoming dance last year. Kevin had daydreamed so often about this moment, got lost in the memories and had wished so much for a repeat of that evening. It seemed that Christmas day had fulfilled his wish.  
  
“Yes, you can have this dance.. and a lot more dances after that. This is so sweet of you!”  
  
“I am just doing sweet things for my sweetheart. It’s what you deserve. I know that you love to dance and it’s Christmas, so I thought it would be a nice idea.”  
  
“You made this Christmas the best I ever had. I love you, darling!”  
  
“I love you too, Preppy. And I can’t wait for more Christmases which I can spend with you.”


End file.
